Forever and Always
by JLeeCarBean
Summary: He's away. She's waiting. When he returns will they be together Forever and Always?
1. Chapter 1

Forever and Always

_**Disclaimer:**__ This is all the work of Richelle Mead and Parachute, I just mixed them together._

8:00  
9:00  
10:00

The phone rings, I hope its him he was suppose to be home 3 hours ago as I nervously wait for Dimitri to come home after a week away guardian Christian, no one knows what's happened.

"Hello?" I answer nervously.

"Rose? You need to get to the hospital in court now." It's Christian and I can tell he isn't joking. I hang up and grab my jacket before heading out.

I enter the lobby a few are sitting around but I don't notice them as I ask for directions from the receptionist, they lead me through endless halls until they reach his room, everyone else was there, they all look to me but my eyes which are locked on Dimitri as I walked around to sit next to him holding his hand. Slowly everyone leaves to give Dimitri and me a moment alone. His eyes slowly flutter open.

"Roza." he said

"How are you feeling?" I ask my voice shaking.

"Hey, Roza, remember December, I love you forever and always we will be together and grow old together and you will still be just as beautiful, the good life. Don't worry we are going to get through this." he said smiling through the pain and trying to calm my nerves.

He talks to me, he tells we will grow old together, be there for each other forever, as we sit there holding on to each other.

Suddenly I have an idea, "Let's get married right here, right now,"

"You sure?" He asks.

"Yes," I said, "I'll be back," I said before ducking out, I found a married couple next door and I borrowed there rings before setting out to find a Chaplin to perform the ceramery, five minutes later we all cram into the little room as we laugh as our silent tears hit the ground and I say my vows,

"I want you forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together, and always remember  
Whether happy or sad or whatever  
We'll still love each other, forever and always."

The beeps become slower as he says his vows, do low we can barely hear them. "I love you forever, forever and always, please just remember even if I'm not there I'll always love you, forever and always" as he says his last words, slowly his heart stops beating.

Silence.

I hold his hand to my face, breathing in his familiar scent, before I start to cry.

He loves me forever and always.

_**A/N:** thank you Neha and Samwysesr for reviewing! btw Samwysesr I would love to change the ending but thats how the song ended so I was like yeah this song inspired the short story so I thought they should have the same ending, and also I hate when stories always have the same happaliy ever after, sometimes its good to read something that ends slightly different althought it makes this story the saddest ever :'(_


	2. Lyrics

_**Forever and Always**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ This is the work of Parachute, these are the lyrics this short story is based on._

She's sitting at the table, the hours get later  
He was supposed to be here  
She's sure he would have called  
She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway  
No one's said they've seen him  
Why, is something wrong?  
She looks back to the window  
Suddenly the phone rings  
A voice says something's happened  
That she should come right now  
Her mind goes to December  
She thinks of when he asked her  
He bent down on his knees first  
And he said

I want you forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together  
Forever and always

She pulls up to the entrance  
She walks right to the front desk  
They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending  
They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them  
She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room  
She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight  
They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life  
The house on the hillside, where they would stay

Stay there forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together, and always remember  
Whether rich or for poor or for better  
We'll still love each other, forever and always

Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses  
Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses  
She borrows some rings from the couple next door  
Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor  
She looks into his eyes, and she says

I want you forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together, and always remember  
Whether happy or sad or whatever  
We'll still love each other, forever and always  
Forever and always, forever and always

She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow  
His voice is almost too low  
As he says, I love you forever, forever and always  
Please just remember even if I'm not there  
I'll always love you, forever and always


End file.
